everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucien D'Ane
Lucien D'Ane is the son of Donkeyskin from the fairy tale of the same name by Charles Perrault. Info Name: Lucien d'Âne Age: 15 Parent's Story: Donkeyskin Roommate: Kyōhei Kazuki Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To bake delicious cakes. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at cake-baking. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Chloris Qoph. She's a pretty nice girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I've got a terrible allergy to peanuts. I have to sit at a special table in the castleteria. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. It's what I live for. Least Favorite Subject: I don't really have one... Best Friend Forever After: Alexandra Pelz. We have a lot in common. Our family histories are very similar - both our mothers had crazy fathers who wanted to marry them. Character Appearance Lucien is of average height, with fair skin, long platinum blond hair parted on the right side and green eyes. He wears a green T-shirt and blue jeans. He is usually seen with donkey skin worn as a cloak. Personality Lucien is a quiet but friendly young man who loves baking cakes. He is easily flattered and enjoys compliments. Biography Bonjour. I'm Lucien D'Ane. My mother is Donkeyskin. You might find her story a bit disturbing. When her mother died, her father somehow got it into his head that no one would be good enough for him unless she was as blonde and beautiful as his first wife. My mother happened to fit that description, and when her father announced that he wanted to marry her, she was horrified. She ran away with three dresses (a blue sky dress, a silver moon dress, and a golden sun dress) and the skin of her father's donkey, which provided wealth by pooping it out in the form of gold coins. Thank God the marriage never happened - Mom met my dad and Grandpa found a widow who was much closer to his own age than Mom. (You might have heard some censored versions that claimed that Grandpa was Mom's adoptive father or stepfather, but they're not true - he was indeed her real father.) I got along with Grandpa up until he died a few years ago, but I still felt awkward around him, especially because I'm as blond as my mother. I like wearing a donkey skin because I can relate better to Mom. I think it looks cool on me. Of course, I'm not a Royal since I don't know how I could fit into that since I'm a guy. But I don't really care for the Rebels, so I guess I'll be Neutral. A lot of people think my blond hair is gorgeous and compliment me on it. I find that odd since I always notice the tall, dark, and handsome princes getting the most attention. Usually they don't give the blond princes the same attention (except Daring Charming of course, but I'm nowhere near as charming as him - no pun intended). But everyone has their own preference. I like it here at Ever After High. I got a job in the kitchen, where I love making cakes. Working in the kitchen is probably the last thing you'd expect to see a prince doing, but I think it's fun. I helped Viktor Eisenofen and his mother with their bake sale. (And Viktor is a prince too.) I always make my own cakes for my birthday. I also have a girlfriend named Chloris Qoph. We're devoted to each other even though we don't have much time to spend together since I have to work and she wants to either go see the monkeys or her little cousin Theron. I made an extra-special friend here. Her name is Alexandra Pelz, and she's Allerleirauh's daughter. Allerleirauh is kind of like Mom, right down to the blonde hair and the creepy backstory, except she's German while Mom is French. Alexandra specializes in soup, whereas I prefer making cake. Alexandra and I aren't dating - I found out that she already has a boyfriend. But I met Chloris soon after, and we hooked up. She's very nice and energetic. Plus she prefers blond guys - a bonus for me! Trivia *Lucien's surname means "of the donkey" in French. *In addition to Alexandra, Lucien is also friends with Penelope Orsini and Mario Di Legno. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Veronica Taylor. Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Donkeyskin Category:French